


Enough

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Polypack, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam thought he had a handle on what it meant to be a member of Scott's pack. No one told him he was working with a fraction of the information. As Scott's pack begins to head home after the events of the Deadpool, Liam realizes he has a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

If there was one thing Liam had learned about being a werewolf, it was that things in Beacon Hills were never as quiet and restive as they appeared. He hadn’t been a werewolf long and yet he could write a list as long as his arm of all the things he’d experienced - which he’d have never even so much as considered before meeting Scott McCall - each and every one of them carrying a high likelihood of death. And yet in that time, it wasn’t the possibility of death that scared him. As each day went by, he was able to move beyond the fear of such encounters and refocus that energy toward a greater concern: losing his Alpha. 

He’d only been a werewolf a few weeks before he’d been faced with it. Twice. Once had been planned, yes, but it had been no less real. The other...the other he was still counting his luck over. And wondering if he’d managed to somehow use it all up or whether there was some left to be found somewhere deep inside of him for the inevitable next confrontation. 

He’d been informed by his packmates (and Brett had explained how unique the McCall pack really was) that these sorts of things had a certain dependability to them. Lydia was even working on an algorithm to try and predict them with a little more accuracy than their going rate. They’d assured him he’d get more accustomed to them in time. Given trouble seemed to be attracted to Scott, Liam had been doing his best to learn as many things as he could as quickly as possible in a desperate bid to be more useful the next time. 

Which was how he was able to hear the barely present footsteps as they approached the front door. Liam gripped his notebook, leaning forward in preparation, half concerned that trouble had found them, and half concerned he was being too jumpy; afraid Scott would want to talk to him about it again. He braced himself for the pitch of the doorbell, trying to concentrate enough on their visitors to pick up anything useful. Instead, he heard the tumblers in the lock turn before the front door creaked open. He was on his feet before he even thought about it. Across the room and in the doorway before what he was doing even registered. In his mind, it was progress. 

The scents hit him a slight of a moment before their eyes turned to take him in. Liam realized, of course, that he was outnumbered. But there were three strange wolves in his Alpha’s entryway and his Alpha’s home was a safe haven he didn’t appreciate being tampered with. Only one of them flashed the challenge back, eyes gleaming gold, in response to the warning growl and display of claws. He was tall, he noted. Taller than Brett. If he’d been human he would have placed the odds in his favor. But the other wolf was...well, another wolf. And growling right back at him. 

Which, was more than Liam was willing to let slide in that particular moment. With a roar he charged. The other sunk into a ready form, the wolves on either side of him moving in similar readiness, eyes now as gold as his own. 

“Liam, no.”

His body froze in an instant, sinking back into an at ease position. The order had been the calm, cool caress he was accustomed to from his Alpha. There was no sense of urgency or discomfort, which meant he didn’t quite understand the look the other wolf flashed at Scott. He did know however he didn’t like it. 

“Easy,” Scott replied, and the vibrations quelled in his chest. Then he smiled and crossed the rest of the space between the group. “Welcome home, Isaac!” The cheerful burst was nearly as alarming as the way Scott threw both arms around the tall wolf and tugged him close. The other wolf folded down around him, squeezing tightly. Scott seemed to like that. 

“Good to be home,” the wolf - Isaac - replied, before untangling enough to meet Scott’s eyes. His chin was tucked down so the angle of their met gaze wasn’t challenging, Liam noted. But it didn’t exactly have the subordinate feel he’d learned those sort of positions to have. It was respectful, but it was also...loving. Isaac was looking at Scott with a distinct level of adoration that grated on Liam’s every nerve. “Who’s the runt?” 

Liam growled low. 

Scott just laughed and turned to the other male werewolf. “Jackson!” His voice lowered to an intimate sort of tone as he asked hopefully, “Are you back?” 

Jackson looked between Liam and Isaac, before meeting Scott’s gaze again with a sigh. “Looks like.”

“Do you need somewhere to stay?”

“If you don’t mind. I’d rather not…”

Scott clapped him high on the arm before turning to the female. His eyes softened and he kept his distance. “Allison. You look...Do you feel better?” 

She smiled and stepped into the space between them, wrapping her arms about him. “We heard about the Deadpool,” she said quietly into his neck. 

“Wait a minute...Allison. Isn’t she the dead girl?”

The others all looked at him almost as one and Liam only managed to refrain from swallowing reflexively because of the sadness in Scott’s eyes. 

“We should go into the living room,” he said. 

And just like that, Isaac was closing the door. Jackson was picking up bags and Allison was pressed to Scott’s side, one arm about him. Liam watched them all pass by, a pit in his stomach. He didn’t know if he was welcome, but he didn’t feel _unwelcome_ either. So he followed at a pace. Scott settled on the couch with Allison. Then called Liam over softly. The sound of his name sent the usual pleasant wave through his body, and Liam obeyed. Trying not to make a sound of happiness when Scott reached out to gently run an index finger across his temple. He didn’t bother to not bend when Scott extended his arm about the back of the couch. Liam sunk into the warm invitation, tucking his feet under him. 

Allison dropped her chin to Scott’s chest and looked at him. 

“Do you _live_ here?!” Isaac said abruptly, some sort of heavy emotion Liam couldn’t name making the words harsh. 

“Isaac,” Scott scolded gently. 

“Your scent is everywhere,” Isaac continued, ignoring him. 

Liam’s jaw flexed before he replied. “It’s my Alpha’s house. I can be here any time I want!” 

“Guys,” said Scott. 

“So it’s true then!” Isaac rounded on Scott. And if Liam had to guess, he’d go with betrayed and feel pretty damn confident. “You turned him!”

Scott sighed. 

“What’s it to _you_?!” Liam snapped, internal hackles raised. 

Allison broke the tension by tilting her head and asking Scott, “Does that make him my little brother?” 

Liam almost missed Isaac’s smug look as his head whipped around so he could stare agape at Scott. 

Scott laughed a little. “I honestly don’t know.”

“I’ve only been back half an hour,” moaned Jackson. 

“Scott?” Liam asked, not exactly enjoying the timber of his own voice. But there was nothing to be done about it. 

Scott smiled at him reassuringly. “Liam Dunbar, Isaac Lahey.” He nodded to the tall wolf in the middle of the room. Tilted his head, chin sliding sideways. “Jackson Whittemore.” 

“The Kanima?!” he burst before he could stop himself. 

Jackson leveled him with the first unpleasant look since he’d arrived. 

Scott just kept going, drawing the girl to him as if she were extremely precious. “Allison Argent.”

Liam shifted so he could face the room. It took him out of the shelter of Scott’s embrace, but he didn’t feel threatened because of it. Scott would protect him no matter what. He knew that in his core. The others though...they were strangers. At least one of whom was supposed to be dead. 

“I offered Allison the bite when she was dying,” Scott explained. “It took longer than we expected to work.” He rubbed her back. “But it saved her. Allison…” He sighed. 

Allison smiled sweetly. “I didn’t take the transition well.”

“It was safer for everyone for Allison to go underground for a while. Isaac and Jackson have been helping her.”

Liam blinked at him. “You didn’t teach her?” he asked, astounded. 

Isaac made a disgruntled noise. 

“I couldn’t,” Scott replied. And there was enough sorrow and regret in his reply for Liam to drop the subject. 

“What about you?” Allison asked him. 

Liam shrugged. “A Wendigo was trying to eat me. When Scott bit me, his teeth were the only things keeping me from not becoming a splatter pattern on the concrete.” 

“How high was the building?”Jackson asked. 

“Hospital roof,” Scott informed him. 

Jackson whistled. 

“Scott pulled me back up. Knocked me out. Brought me home and duct taped me up in the bathtub.” He grinned as Scott groaned, pressing a hand to his face. 

The corner of Isaac’s mouth lifted up. Liam begrudgingly admitted to himself he was really good looking. “Panicked?” he asked, mirth in his eyes. 

“Thank you!” Scott cried, holding an arm out.

They shared a laugh, and it felt good. 

“Stiles?” Isaac went on.

“Absolutely no help,” Scott assured. 

“Derek?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Eventually,” Scott agreed, with a nod. 

“That’s why you were worth so much,” Allison mused. “A True Alpha’s Beta.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t enjoy becoming the third most valuable target overnight.” 

Scott looked at him amused but didn’t tease him. Instead reaching out to draw him close, a hand curled about the back of his head. Liam went willingly, having long ago accustomed himself to the exceedingly tactile nature of his new species. 

“Your bond is stronger with him,” Isaac noted. 

Scott hummed. Probably not wanting to admit it. 

“Derek’s was strongest with Erica,” Isaac said with a shrug. “It happens.” 

Scott’s fingers stroked through his hair. Liam knew he was special. Scott had explained to him how he had brought him back from the mindlessness of being a Beserker. Liam had even slept over plenty. Sharing a bed kept his nightmares at bay, and reassured them both. Scott found a sort of peace in him he couldn’t quite explain. Liam didn’t need one. No matter how often Stiles asked. 

“There weren’t a lot of us left,” Scott said instead. “Malia responded better to Stiles. And then we got Derek back. Then Liam came.” He smiled at him. 

Liam smiled back, leaning into the arm wrapped about him. 

“Did you…” Isaac looked away. Swallowed. “Did you miss...us?”

“Of course I missed you,” Scott replied, and Liam knew what he really meant. In answer to what Isaac had really been asking. After a moment, he sighed. “Are you sure it’s safe to be back?” he asked Allison, turning to look at her. 

“Will it ever be?”

Scott was not happy with that answer, but Allison just clasped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. “We’re going to be fine, Scott.” 

“Did anybody miss _me_?” Jackson deadpanned. 

“Coach,” responded Scott and Isaac without hesitation. 

 

~*~

“You don’t have to go,” Scott told him, fingers carding through the hair against his temple. 

“I’m not…”

“They’re your pack,” Scott explained. 

“They’re _your_ pack,” he corrected. 

“Our pack then.” 

“It’s...It’s just a lot, okay?” He looked up at Scott through his lashes. “I-”

“I understand.” 

Liam swallowed. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to…”

“I understand,” Scott said again. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Liam’s brow. Liam’s eyes were still closed as he murmured against his skin, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

~*~

Even though he’d been the one to choose going home over staying over, Liam found himself distinctly unhappy alone in bed that night. He checked his phone for messages, but there weren’t any. He tried not to feel anything over that fact. 

The hours dragged by with a distinct agonizingly slow quality. 

As soon as the sun began to rise, Liam was up for a run. He ended up - unsurprisingly - outside of Scott’s house. Didn’t bother to use the hidden key to get in. The fact that Scott’s dad had a tendency to pop in whenever he felt like it still unnerved him. So he climbed the veranda and inched Scott’s window the rest of the way open. He had one leg through the window before he realized Scott wasn’t in bed alone. 

It didn’t take long to rule out the other candidates. Isaac was all long limbed and fair. His fairness seemed to stick out all the more so, tangled up in Scott as he was. The fact that from what Liam could tell, they were at least 97% skin, only made something in his stomach clench painfully. The pair on the bed shifted and Scott’s eyes blinked open. 

“Liam,” he sighed, but it was a call all the same. He stretched out an arm. “It’s too early. Come here.”

“I was just out for a run,” he explained, even as he closed the distance between them. “I just wanted to check in since I was in the neighborhood.” 

Isaac groaned sufferingly and rolled over. “I’m home now,” he said by way of explanation. He wasn’t looking at Liam, but Liam could feel the weight of his presence anyway. 

Scott snorted softly and shuffled back into Isaac, making room on the bed. “Come on,” he said, patting it. “Good for pack bonding.”

“All lies,” Isaac snorted, sliding an arm about Scott and tucking up against him.

Liam toed off his sneakers and climbed into bed, sighing as his body relaxed in the presence of his Alpha. He felt...really sleepy actually. 

“What did I tell you?” Scott grumbled, urging him to roll into him and lifting his head so he could tuck Liam’s beneath it. Isaac adjusted behind him. 

Liam was silent for a moment, torn between shame and chastisement - though Scott meant neither. “If I’m having trouble sleeping, I’m…” He glanced up, swallowing at the sight of the curve of Isaac’s shoulder. 

“Always welcome in my bed,” Scott finished for him. 

Liam snuggled close, embarrassed and confused. A hand reached out and scrubbed long fingers soothingly against the back of his head. It took him a moment to realize the fingers belonged to Isaac. 

“Don’t fight it, kid,” he said. “Just do what feels right.” 

It was another long moment as Liam allowed himself to relax into the dual comfort. “Do you...Do you have a lot of nightmares, Isaac?” 

“You don’t live long as one of us without them,” he informed him. 

Scott reached back, smoothing his hand over Isaac’s hip. In response, Isaac nuzzled his shoulder reassuringly. 

“But you’re home now,” Scott told them, voice soft but still charged with power. It thrummed through Liam’s blood, strong and resilient. It was the strength of their Alpha reaching through their Pack Bond. Every time he felt it, Liam was certain he’d never been more at peace in his life. “Everything’s okay.” 

Liam hummed a barely conscious response. His body reacting to the presence of his Alpha, to the safety and security radiating from his core. As he drifted off he heard Isaac murmur intimately, “You’re getting better at it.” There was pride in his voice, and something else. But Liam was too far gone to focus. 

~*~

“Liam.” 

Liam groaned, clutching his pillow closer and burying his face in it. His pillow vibrated with amusement, a laugh sounding above his head. It smelled deeply of his Alpha and Liam didn’t want to wake up. Happy in this state, happier than he ever was - it was a struggle every time he slept over. 

“Liam,” Scott said again, nosing his temple. “Come on, we have to go to school.” 

He groaned again, shoving his face into the heat of Scott’s chest and breathed in again deeply, letting his Alpha’s scent permeate every last part of him. Scott never minded, always amused by how clingy Liam was in the morning, unwilling to get up and face the day. It was always like a dream popping; the pleasant, heady feeling of being exactly where you belonged being unceremoniously dragged across reality, unraveling everything. 

“Liam. You need to shower and change.” Scott’s hand carded through his hair and continued down his back. He leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, “There’s bacon for breakfast.”

“I’m up!” he assured him, pushing himself up groggily. 

Scott laughed and ruffled his hair, pulling back as he got up. 

Liam scrubbed at his eye and forced himself to get up. As the door opened and closed, the smell of breakfast wafted in, waking him more soundly, with it’s promise of deliciousness. He picked up the pile of clothes Scott always left draped over the chair by the door and shuffled out. 

When he’d first started sleeping over, Liam had tried his best to get up and be back in his own bed before his parents found out he was gone. It was hardly necessary, as neither was often home, and they both tended to be up and gone before him. But he’d been paranoid that they’d find out and it would become an issue he didn’t want to even try to explain. As the weeks wore on though and he became more comfortable with the exchange, he found it easier to just bring things over for the next day. His school bag, his lacrosse gear, extra clothes...Scott had made room for him until most of the things that he used on a daily basis could more often be found in his Alpha’s home than his own. Scott’s parents - and they had a weird relationship Liam hadn’t bothered asking about - hadn’t really batted an eye. His mother welcoming Liam as if he were just another member of the family and his father only glancing at him sideways a few times before letting it go. (Though Liam suspected a lot of that had to do with Scott.) 

It wasn’t until he was in the bathroom, blindly reaching for his toothbrush that he paused and took stock. There were more things than usual. More toothbrushes in the rings of the holder. More bottles creating more scents. He had to look down at his hand to make sure the toothbrush in it was his own. Could register the damp bristles of the others as he reached past them for the toothpaste. There’d always been more things in all the corners of his Alpha’s home than could be accounted for by the people who lived there. Even Scott’s dad popping in randomly couldn’t explain the abundance of extra scattered about. Liam had wondered over them before, but he’d never really given it much thought. Toothbrush tucked between his teeth, he began to run his fingers over the new landscape of the bathroom, occasionally picking things up and sniffing them to try and gauge who they belonged to. He realized as he moved around the room that a lot of them had a familiar, comfortable scent. Something that had always been in the background since the first night he’d found himself taped up in the shower. 

“Liam!” Melissa McCall called up the stairs. “Get a move on! I can’t protect your food forever!”

“I’m coming!” he yelled back, around a mouthful of toothpaste. 

He spat quickly into the sink, rinsed out his mouth and hopped into the shower. 

~*~

The scent bothered him all the way down to the kitchen, mocking him. It had never stood out before. Had always just simply been - part of the environment, part of the natural state of the house. He’d never had cause to question its existence before. It wasn’t until he reached the kitchen that it struck him. 

Isaac was at the counter, leaning back into it and laughing. Melissa patted him across the belly fondly, having apparently just addressed him. The scent in the kitchen was heavy with breakfast but also saturated in what Liam was just learning to recognize - the reapplication of the environmental scent map. Every place had a series of scents that accompanied it. Ritually overlaid by the constant application of daily interaction with the environment. The kitchen, the hallway, the stairwell, the bathroom, even Scott’s room, all smelled exactly the same as they always had, only, the lingering trace scent that had been in the background was present now. Fresh and strong and resettling into the environmental background noise. 

In fact, the only thing that didn’t settle into the natural scent marking of the house, was Jackson’s. The other wolf, sitting at the table with his back to the wall, drinking coffee. 

“Do you live here?” he found himself asking; mind screaming ‘Abort! Abort!’ as everyone looked up at him.

Isaac smiled at him - it wasn’t unpleasant or smug, just filled with the happy contentment of someone who had been away from home a long time. “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh.” He didn’t want to look away from Isaac’s gaze, but something about his answer formed a pit in his stomach, and Liam found he’d rather give the ground than reveal anything he wasn’t yet sure of himself. “That explains a few things.”

Scott cleared his throat. “Liam’s still learning,” he explained, getting up to cross over to him and throw and arm about him. “Come on, Liam. We have practice this morning, you need to eat.” 

Liam nodded and sat at Scott’s direction. Eating almost mechanically from the plate that was waiting there, warm and untouched, as it only carried Melissa’s scent. 

“You’re on the team?” Jackson asked. 

“Coach says he’s the greatest talent he’s ever encountered,” Scott supplied. 

Jackson snorted, but it wasn’t offensive. Liam didn’t know how he knew that - it probably had to do with pack bonds. He still had no clue how the hell those things worked. 

“Jackson was team Captain before me,” Scott explained. 

Liam chanced a look up at the other wolf, who shrugged. “We co-captained.”

“He _hated_ it,” Scott added cheerily. 

“ _Someone_ ,” Jackson countered. “Used to be an asthmatic pain in the ass who suddenly, overnight, became a star athlete.” 

“He thought I was on steroids,” Scott whispered, with some glee. 

“Yeah, well, all that talent had to come from somewhere.” 

“Hey!” Scott laughed. 

Liam found himself smiling, despite any former discomfort. 

Jackson sighed. “Eventually it didn’t matter, the team got werewolf heavy-” Isaac snorted. “But we were winning, so, it’s hard to argue with that.” 

Something struck Liam out of the blue and he turned in his seat, suddenly pointing. “ _You’re_ the Isaac Lahey coach is always moaning about!” 

Both of Isaac’s brows lifted and he looked to Scott. “What’d I do now?” 

“You left,” Scott supplied. 

“I wasn’t that good.”

“Try telling coach that,” Liam countered. “He’s always whining about how all his best players go…” He blinked. “Wait...Are _all_ of Beacon Hills’ best players werewolves?!” 

“Danny isn’t,” Scott replied. 

“But he’s-”

“It’s a long story,” his Alpha sighed. 

“Have you heard from them?” Isaac asked. 

Scott raked a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair and extending his legs. Liam felt one of his feet wedge between his own, and assumed the other was similarly seeking grounding in Jackson. Scott did that sometimes. Strong Alpha that he was, he always seemed to need reassurance whenever something he felt personally responsible for came up. Liam had by no means ever been the sole focus of Scott’s draw for stability, but as the only other wolf - prior to the sudden re-emergence of these wayward packmates - he was accustomed to been more often sought out. He thought he should feel slighted somehow that Scott was equally embedding himself in him and Jackson, but that was not the case. Actually, he felt a warm, almost living sensation swirling in his belly, as if, the more wolves the Alpha was in contact with, the more...something they would all feel. 

“Not since before the whole mess with the Deadpool started.”

Isaac pushed off the counter and crossed over to them. He moved to stand behind Scott, and set both hands over his shoulders, squeezing gently. Scott’s eyes flickered closed for a moment, his chest rising as he inhaled deeply. “They’ll hear what we heard and head back,” he assured him. 

Scott reached up with one hand, to clasp Isaac about the wrist. He drew it down, turning his head to kiss the inside once softly, before using it to guide Isaac down about his shoulders. Scott leaned back into the embrace he’d initiated, and even though Isaac was all doubled over, he didn’t seem uncomfortable. He almost seemed more at peace than before. 

“I’m not sure I want to drag everyone back into this,” he said. 

“You don’t drag people into anything,” Jackson countered, leaning forward until his arms were crossed over the table top. Liam could hear the slide of his feet against the floor, and suddenly Scott’s legs were rocking open. Liam wondered what Jackson had done, but didn’t want to break the mood by looking under the table. “People follow you because you’re the only one with more heart than sense.” 

Scott’s eyes flashed red for a moment, and one of Jackson’s hands disappeared under the table. Liam found he _really_ wanted to know where that hand had gone, when Scott’s head rocked back into Isaac’s chest. He looked up at him and Isaac looked down, and where there should have been a struggle due to their differences in standing, it was nothing but a warm, comforting atmosphere. They gazed at each other for a moment or two before Isaac leaned down and kissed Scott. 

Liam blinked, surprised, but not exactly shocked. 

Scott reached up and rested a hand against the back of Isaac’s neck. The kiss deepened and Liam could smell the stirrings of desire rising off of them - and surprisingly, Jackson as well. Though the other wolf was merely looking at them, one hand still beneath the table and the other casually draped across the tabletop. 

The kiss broke with a pull of lips and Isaac murmured, “We follow you because we love you.”

Scott closed his eyes again, almost pained. 

Isaac rubbed his chest soothingly and met Liam’s gaze. “Isn’t that right, Liam?” 

“Yeah,” he replied, without hesitation, too caught up in the moment to censure himself. “I don’t think anyone could ever actually hate you, Scott.” 

Scott didn’t seem convinced, but from the looks his packmates gave him, they were in full agreement.


End file.
